csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Phoenix Kalson
Phoenix Kalson is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Strangetown. He is a member of the 'McGaw' manufactured Business group, alongside Victor Gonzaga, Rodney Carr and Renaud McGaw. Phoenix is voiced by David Boat and is 29 days from being an Elder. He is the oldest member in the McGaw business group. In my player stories I grouped four Adult Male Sims together to form a manufactured business group. They were Phoenix and Renaud (CAS Sims) and Victor and Rodney (two Sims generated by the game under my supervision). They moved to 57 Road to Nowhere and spent their first day getting to know each other. They soon realised that Renaud and Phoenix were very different from Victor and Rodney. Phoenix is considered to be an ambitious hard working Sim who doesn't have time for fun and games, as he is a Fortune Sim who is focussed on his job in the Business Career. He has a good Relationship with his friend Renaud McGaw, but unfortunately they do seem to be losing contact in favour of their careers. Phoenix usually stands out as the member who is most eager for a career centered in business. While he certainly has a high interest in learning, he claims that learning is nothing compared to the earnings you get from working. Phoenix is relatively neat, outgoing and active, but he is very serious and somewhat grouchy. Like Renaud, Phoenix wishes that Victor and Rodney would be more reliable. However he doesn't seem to be as tough towards Victor as Renaud is. Phoenix believes that you can make Simoleons by doing absolutely anything. Just find the right ways to do things and there you are with all the money you need. Much to Phoenix's disappointment, his predictions are not always as accurate as he would like to think they are. Even though Phoenix is a fortune Sim, he has no desire to Mooch for money off anyone else. He would feel bad to know if he was living off someone else's money. Eventually Phoenix's role in the business group paid off and he reached the top of his career - becoming a Business Tycoon. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *When I get The Sims 2: FreeTime installed, I will be giving Phoenix the Knowledge secondary aspiration. *Phoenix is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "senior figure". This is due to his maturity and seriousness. *I made a clip featuring the four businessmen at work (or rather two - Victor and Rodney weren't really working) running Victor's home business. Phoenix as featured as the hair stylist giving makeovers to Galaxy Nine Asteroid and Pollination Technician Nine Smith. It should be noted that while the makeovers were successful, the 'change appearance' screen didn't appear and thus they weren't really paying for anything. This could just be a random Glitch that may occur with Cosmetology or it could just be game mechanics. *Phoenix was the second member of the business group to start a business (the first being Victor). After the home business failed to reveal the wonders it promised, Phoenix decided to start a community business selling things that couldn't normally be purchased by regular Sims - things like Potions and Magic Reagents. *Phoenix is the first official Sim in my player stories to use a Rally Forth. *I believe that the location of Phoenix's business was also the place where Phoenix would first meet his fiancée - a computer generated Jock. This made Phoenix the only member of the business group not to have a relationship with a pre-made female Townie. Category:Sims with facial hair (fanon) Category:Sims with medium-length hair (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with a helmet cut (fanon)